Evarist
This is the character page for the web version. For the mobile version, see here. See also: Evarist (Rebirth) Introduction DOT.gif |Profile Image = Normal=150px |-|Special=150px(obtained from event) |Name = |Title = ReichsRitter |JP = エヴァリスト |CN = 艾伯李斯特 |Birth = Forest Hill |FRCDOB = Nivôse 23 |ADDOB = January 12 |Bloodtype = A |Height = 178 cm |Weight = 67 kg |Hobby = Research on Military History |Description = A Knight of the Granddillenia Kingdom. He uses his notion and wisdom to hold his position in the Kingdom. }} L1 *10, Fragment of Memory *10, Fragment of Time *10, Fragment of Spirit *10, Fragment of Life *10 }} Character Stats |Skill 2 = Torpedo Attack |Skill 2 Cards = Attack / Short / 2^ Special |L2 Skill 2 Desc = ATK +3. Discard opponent's cards with an amount equal to the dice damage dealt. |L3 Skill 2 Desc = ATK +3. Discard opponent's cards with an amount equal to the dice damage dealt. |L4 Skill 2 Cards = Attack / Short / 2^ Special |L4 Skill 2 Desc = ATK +4. Discard opponent's cards with an amount equal to the dice damage dealt. |L5 Skill 2 Desc = ATK +4. Discard opponent's cards with an amount equal to the dice damage dealt. |L3 Cost = 14 |L3 Rarity = 2 |L3 Event = |Skill 3 = Thorn Forest |Skill 3 Cards = Defense / Short / 2^ Special, 2^ Defense |L3 Skill 3 Desc = DEF +6. Your opponent takes direct damage equal to the number of extra defense dice. |L4 Skill 3 Desc = DEF +7. Your opponent takes direct damage equal to the number of extra defense dice. |L5 Skill 3 Cards = Defense / Short / 2^ Special, 2^ Defense |L5 Skill 3 Desc = DEF +7. Your opponent takes direct damage equal to the number of extra defense dice. |L4 Cost = 15 |L4 Rarity = 2 |L4 Event = |L5 Cost = 20 |L5 Rarity = 2 |L5 Event = |Skill 4 = Intelligent Tactics |Skill 4 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 1^ Any, 1^ Any, 1^ Any |L5 Skill 4 Desc = Draw 2 more Action Cards. |R1 Cost = 19 |R1 Rarity = 6 |R1 Event = |R1 Skill 1 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 2^ Gun |R1 Skill 1 Desc = ATK +6. |R1 Skill 2 Cards = Attack / Short / 2^ Special |R1 Skill 2 Desc = ATK +4. Discard opponent's cards with an amount equals to the dice damage dealt. |R1 Skill 3 Cards = Defense / Short / 2^ Special, 2^ Defense |R1 Skill 3 Desc = DEF +7. Your opponent takes direct damage equal to the number of extra defense dice. |R1 Skill 4 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 1^ Any, 1^ Any, 1^ Any |R1 Skill 4 Desc = Draw 2 more Action Cards. |R2 Cost = 21 |R2 Rarity = 7 |R2 Event = |EX Skill 1 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 5^ Gun |EX Skill 1 Desc = ATK +10. |R3 Cost = 23 |R3 Rarity = 8 |R3 Event = |EX Skill 2 Cards = Attack / Short / 2^ Special, 4^ Sword |EX Skill 2 Desc = ATK +8. Discard opponent's cards with an amount equals to the dice damage dealt. |R4 Cost = 25 |R4 Rarity = 9 |R4 Event = |EX Skill 3 Cards = Defense / Short, Middle / 3^ Special, 3^ Defense |EX Skill 3 Desc = DEF +12. Your opponent takes direct damage equal to the number of extra defense dice. |R5 Cost = 29 |R5 Rarity = 10 |R5 Event = |EX Skill 4 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 1^ Any, 1^ Any |EX Skill 4 Desc = Draw 3 more Action Cards. |L1 Image = 1.png |L2 Image = 2.png |L3 Image = 3.png |L4 Image = 4.png |L5 Image = 5.png |R1 Image = R1.png |R2 Image = R2.png |R3 Image = R3.png |R4 Image = R4.png |R5 Image = R5.png }} 'Skills' Character Exclusive Weapons Trivia *The full name of Evarist was 'Evarist Wallenstein.'Official Merchandise (Dog Tag), The official content writer's Twitter *Evarist was one of the Regiment members before joining Granddillenia Kingdom.Official Character Relationship Map *There were rumors that Evarist was designed based on miya, the illustrator himself, yet miya denied when he was being questioned on his first signing event.http://gnn.gamer.com.tw/0/69390.html *For winning the 2012 Popularity Voting Contest (JP server), all of Evarist's cards was buffed with 1 HP. *The name of Evarist's first skill was translated as "Precise Shooting" in the old English version of the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78vXIJh3pcY The old English version of the game had been shut down in 2011, just before the game has suddenly become popular in Taiwan. *The gun used by Evarist is based on a variation of Mauser C96. Gallery Evarist L1 artwork.jpg Old concept art 1.jpg Old concept art 12.jpg Doll Hand Evarist.png Doll Head Evarist.png Doll Head Evarist Christmas.png Evarist Official wallpaper 1600x1200 01.jpg Evarist Official wallpaper 720x1080 01 i.jpg Vote 2012.png|The winners in the 2012 popularity vote Banner 200x40 Evarist 1.png Banner 180x180 Evarist 1.png Banner 160x600 Evarist 1.png References * Category:Regiment members